Snape's Worst Memory
by Josefine Moony
Summary: ..."Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" - Admit it, you wish you knew what happened next! Well, here's a continuation over the chapter "Snape's worst memory" in book Five, and it's gonna be fun! Could becoma slash later, it's up to you.
1. Snivellus' bad day

This is a continuation of the chapter "Snape's worst memory" in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Slight anticipation of slash here, but I haven't really decided yet… Enjoy and for god's sake review!

… "Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' pants?"

The crowd closest to James gave a wicked cheer, and Sirius roared with laughter.

Severus was still struggling for all he was worth to hold up his robes to cover his bare legs, but hanging upside down makes that a quite impossible trick to master.

James threw a look back at Remus and Peter underneath the tree. Peter was sniggering like mad, his small eyes shining with a kind of wicked evil that a shy and naïve boy like himself very rarely expressed. Remus, however, seemed determined not to throw the scene a single look; he kept staring into his book with a face of stone.

James shrugged and turned back towards the struggling Slytherin with a self-satisfied grin.

"I guess Evans has got herself to blame for missing the best part of the show." He declared nonchalantly, he advanced at Severus, accompanied by a grinning-like-mad Sirius. Severus was turning dark red in his face while now desperately fighting to hold his robe up and at the same time trying to reach his wand lying in the grass beneath him. 

"Oh, Snivellus, stop struggling!" James sang, throwing a glance at Sirius. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

"Petrificus totalus!" Sirius swung his wand casually and Severus' arms were glued to his sides and his robes fell back to reveal his underwear once again.

"Wait, I think I've got the perfect spell for this, the 'ripping spell' Remus taught us, what was it now…?" Sirius was scratching his chin thoughtfully with his wand. Meanwhile, James got down on one knee and parted Severus' dangling robes with his wand so that he could see his face.

"You see Snivellus, you never should have blown up my cauldron in Potions last week, not when Evans was standing close enough to get burned."

"I don't care if the mudblood got hot potion all over her dirty face!" Severus snarled wildly. James continued talking like he didn't hear, but Severus could see his hazel eyes blaze at the word mudblood.

"Personally I don't see why she keeps defending you when you're obviously nothing more but a cold-hearted, greasy git! And considering the way you always manages to keep your… cool… in all times, this lesson shouldn't be too hard for you to swallow with your regular slimy grace." 

He stood up and gave Sirius a determined nod, but Sirius only shook his head and frowned.

"Oi, Remus!" Remus looked up slightly, but then avoided Sirius' eyes carefully.

"Moony," called Sirius again, "how did that spell go again? I wouldn't wanna have to actually TOUCH his underwear!" A few Rawenclaw girls nearby giggled.

Remus bit his lower lip hard, then called with hesitation:

"Seperaro… reversa." 

"That's it, seperaro!" Sirius shone up wickedly.

"Don't forget 'reversa'…" Remus added hesitantly. James raised his wand, chuckling to himself. 

"This is for your own good, Snivelly. Seperaro reversa!" By this time, every student on the ground was watching quietly, some grinning and some with an appalled look on their faces.

James' wand gave a few sparks, but nothing happened. Severus' boxers were still very intact. You could see the Slytherin's terrified face change into bewilderment.

James looked at his wand disappointedly.

"What the-" Sirius stared at Severus boxers with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Is your wand working properly James?"

"Yes! It's bloody new!"

"Do you think maybe he's got some sort of an indestructible-charm on his dirty underwear…?" Sirius asked, although the thought of it made him laugh childishly. 

But after a while, James got a more troubled look on his face. He looked around him and then, quite quickly, took a look down inside the collar of his own robes. A look of horror spread across his handsome face.

"Uh… Sirius, I – um… I think I'm going to head back to the common room…"

"What…?" Sirius asked as if he had heard him wrong. James face was beginning to grow hot.

"Um, yeah… could you take the git down to the ground, thanks. See you 'round…" And he quickly made his way to the front doors, although he was walking a bit funny, as if trying to hold something between his legs…

"Bu- but…!" Sirius stuttered. At this time the Petreficus Totalus curse began to wear off and Severus managed to grasp his wand and made himself fall to the ground.

Sirius stared down at the crawling boy, and then at the front doors again. The fun of torturing Snivellus was absolutely gone with James, and the crowd seemed to have lost interest with James' very confusing behaviour.

Sirius shrugged, gave a bored sigh and followed his companion into the castle; eventually Peter got up and hurried after. 

When finally untangled from his robes, Severus struggled to his feet and snapped his bag from the ground, letting his hair land effectively across his face to hide his utter embarrassment. When he threw the bag over his shoulder, he froze staring at the werewolf still sitting underneath the tree with the book resting in his lap. Remus was staring back at him, a look without any hate or judgement what so ever. Severus narrowed his eyes in pure despise and took off towards the Dark Forest, hiding behind his curtain of black hair, clutching his books tightly. Remus' gaze followed him way into the covering darkness.

A reversing spell… Severus was surprised James hadn't recognised the word 'reversa', a simple addition that turned the spell around and upon the sorcerer.

Well hidden inside the forest, Severus dropped his bag again, staring into thin air. 

Then, with growl of rage, he smashed his fist into the nearest tree, making the skin of his knuckles burst.

A/n: I guess I could continue this, but I need response in that case! And some requests maybe? Feel free to inspire me! And just so you know, I'm not some Marauders-hater, I just think James and Sirius were acting a bit like complete idiots at the age of sixteen… Now be a good little reader and press the review button!     Cheers 


	2. Night Time on the Quidditch Pitch

The feeble light in the Gryffindor common room was beginning to fade as the open fire slowly turned in to a faint glow. Students were leaving for their dorms, but the Marauders was still sitting gathered close to the fireplace, surrounded by homework. Sirius had given up a long time ago, and was lying on his back upon the blood-red carpet inspecting a fly sitting on his sleeve with great disgust on his face. Remus had finished his essay homework and was once again absorbed in his thick volume of "Special conditions between wizards and magical creatures". Peter seemed to have dozed off staring into the fire curled up in his armchair. James, on the other hand, was scribbling on a parchment like crazy, his brows furrowed while quietly mouthing some of the words he wrote.

"What are you writing any way that seems to crave such concentration, a love-letter for Lily Evans?" Sirius snapped from the floor while trying to hex the fly as it fled from this dangerously bored marauder. James shook his head and scribbled even more forcefully.

"It's to Ollivander, I can't believe my new wand backfired on such an easy spell, I'm getting my money back!"

"Oh come on," said Sirius, sitting up. "It's not like you need them. You're rich in case you haven't noticed." Remus snorted a bit from behind his book and Sirius grinned.

"Thank you for reminding me." James drawled. "It's just the fact that gets to me, he told me this was extra quality!"

"It's strange though, when a spell backfires it should be visually obvious, but it really looked as if it was working properly..." Sirius examined James' wand lying on the floor, also noticing Remus was sinking further down in his chair so that you could barely catch a glance of his golden auburn hair behind his book.

"Maybe I said something wrong, you know, maybe I pronounced it wrongly." James sighed while rolling up his letter and walking off to find his owl.

James announcement seemed to have set off a line of thoughts in Sirius head; he straightened up, screwing up his eyes as if trying to remember something.

Remus peaked out from behind his book, and froze in horror as he met Sirius' gaze. Sirius' frown grew deeper as his stared into Remus' eyes. 

"Are you sure you told us the right spell, Moony?" Remus quickly snapped his book shut after placing his bookmark and shrugged.

"Don't know, that's what I thought it was." He got up and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I'm... going out for a while, 'night." 

"Out?" Sirius asked, looking almost irritated. "It's passed midnight, what fun can you have on your own at this time?"

Remus stopped at the portrait hole, looking troubled.

"Well – I... fullmoon in closing in, and I'm feeling a bit restless."

"Do you want us to come?" Asked James, closing the window after sending his owl off into the night.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll be back soon." Remus assured him, and disappeared through the portrait.

Sirius turned and stared at James, looking taken aback.

"It's not even halfmoon yet!"

Severus was sitting completely still, listening and gazing through the brisk night air. 

His hair was constantly blowing over his face, but he made no move to pull it back.

He caught eye of something golden fluttering far beneath him; he made a quick turn on his broom and dove off. The Snitch jerked and took off along the empty benches of the Quidditch stadium.

It zoomed in and out of the goal rings, and Snape followed closely on its tail, stretching his body to the fullest over his broom. The chase lowered towards the ground, Severus had edged himself to the absolute front of his broom, stretching his fingers around the struggling ball and eventually landing elegantly on his feet, making deep breaking-marks in the sand as he came to an halt, catching his broom in his other hand as he had jumped off it.

The metallic wings fluttered furiously between his fingers as he allowed himself a slight smile. 

Seconds later he turned his head to the opposite row of benches, and felt his heart skip a beat. The werewolf was sitting at the end of the highest bench; leaning elbows on his knees and watching him... silence seemed thick as the two stared at each other from across the pitch.

Eventually, Severus pocketed the Snitch and started walking across the pitch towards his observer. Remus made no move to acknowledge this. 

Severus flung out his arms questionably.

"What's a busy thick-headed snob like you doing alone outside this time of day?" He called, slowly closing in on the benches.

Remus closed his hands together against his chin, watching the Slytherin climb the first bench.

"Killing time, how about you?" He called back, his soft voice echoing on the empty stadium.

"Training while no ego-minded Gryffindors are taking up the field, and what are you doing on the pitch?" 

Remus crooked an eyebrow.

"Watching you, obviously."

Severus was at the middle bench now, advancing faster until he was standing in front of Remus upon the bench in front of his one.  Remus looked up at him daringly.

"What, you don't fly yourself?" Severus mocked him. He had seen Remus in flying-lessons; the pathetic boy was suffering a serious fear of heights. "Lack of self-control, right?" 

Remus' eyes narrowed and he resembled a wolf folding his ears backwards before striking an enemy.

"Don't get yourself excited, _Snivellus_, I'll be leaving before your head blows." He got up and turned to leave, but Severus gave him a sharp push on the shoulder that made him stop.

"You'd think you'd enjoy watching your friends embarrassing me when you obviously seem to share their despise for anyone who doesn't worship them, but still you trick Potter into ripping his own boxers apart? What's up with the _split personality,_ is there a _full moon_ coming?" 

Remus' eyes widened slightly; he had stopped worrying about Snape finding out about his special conditions long ago.

But he retained his usual grace in matter of seconds and gave Severus an arrogant look.

"And _I'd_ think _you_ would show a bit more appreciation considering you would have looked quite foolish without my help." He snarled and started walking off again.

Seconds later Snape pounced him from behind, making his fall forwards. 

Snape turned him over with surprising ease and pinned him against the bench.

"I don't need some stupid half-breed to save my ass!" He growled dangerously, pressing Remus against the cool wooden surface. Remus, knowing there was no way he could overcome this much taller and much stronger Slytherin, kept his nonchalant look of arrogance as he stared back up into Snape's flaming dark eyes.

"I believe I saved you from showing off a bit more than just your ass."

A second's silence passed, and then Severus spit him straight in his face.

Remus managed to hit Severus' side with his fist and made him fall off him. Both crawled onto their knees, Remus growling and wiping the spit off his face.

"Fine." He snapped, pushing himself up on his feet. "Be like that. No wonder no-one likes hanging around you." And with that he took off towards the castle, angrily shaking the hair out of his eyes.

Severus stood crouched, grasping his side where Remus had hit him, staring after the Gryffindor with frustration burning inside.

A/n: Does any of you guys want an email every time I update? Sign your email address in your review, and you'll be notified! So what will happen? I've got a vague idea, but do feel free to request!


	3. One Hell of a Weekend

To all reviewers: Thank you! I absolutely adore every one of you! Reviews really make my day, you know, so don't stop, the more comments I get the more I long to continue my writing.

Don't forget to sign up for the mailing list if you want to be notified the next time I update!

Oh, and I forgot on the other chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you know I don't! Wish I did, but anyhow… Only the plot is mine.

Now this might be thought of as an useless chapter, but some things needed to be explained.

***

Remus Lupin returned to his dorm, cursing under his breath while repeatedly wiping his face on his sleeve. This was all turning out to be one hell of a weekend… As he closed the door quietly behind him and strolled across the dark dorm, he froze at the sight of someone else claiming his bed.

Sirius was lying on his side, fully clothed on top of Remus four-poster, propped up on one elbow and reading – 

"Hey, that's mine." Remus pointed out, eyeing what page of his book Sirius was reading. It turned out to be the page Remus had marked before going out that night; "The werewolf's attraction to other outcasts". Sirius looked up carelessly, meeting Remus' slightly accusing eyes with raised eyebrows.

"I just thought it was interesting… So you're back from your little nightly stroll? Did you run into anyone particular?" Remus frowned and slumped down on the foot of the bed, being careful not to come too close to Sirius.

"Why are you asking me that?" 

Sirius shrugged and sat up next to him, putting the book away.

"Just curious."

"Yeah, so I see." Sirius grinned, and locked eyes with the smaller boy, holding his gaze in an iron grip.

"Why did you do it, Remus?" Remus felt his heart race. That nosy little fuck! He glanced at his book lying open on his nightstand; there was a crumbled little piece of parchment that he had been using as the bookmark, and it said the exact words: "reversa – addition to backfire". Remus mentally smacked himself on the forehead, thinking he was in for a big one now, but Sirius seemed perfectly calm.

"Should I repeat my question?" He asked moments later, not taking his eyes of Remus, who was now staring at his knees uncomfortably.

"I just -" He scratched his neck and then met Sirius glowing eyes. "I just think sometimes you go too far, Sirius. I don't want to defend the reckless little git or anything, but I don't want you guys getting into too much trouble. Severus would have made sure you two got thoroughly punished for making such a disgracing attack." 

"Ahuh…?" Sirius raised his eyebrows again as if waiting for a better explanation. "You're telling me you did this for our own good?"

"Yes." 

"You're a good liar."

"Thank you, but I'm not lying." Remus kept staring at Sirius, determined not to budge in.

Sirius grinned again and ruffled Remus' hair.

"Fine, okay, I believe you. But promise, next time you'll be a little more open with your opinion and say something instead." Remus laughed silently and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now… my own bed. Goodni- Remus… have you been crying?"

Sirius leaned in dangerously close and inspected the liquid just beneath Remus' left eye. Remus panicked slightly.

"Uh, no… actually it's…" Sirius made a move to touch it and Remus quickly wiped it off. "It's…" God, why couldn't he think of something? It wasn't even tears! "It's just some spit."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

Remus shrugged a little and tried to look as if it was a perfectly normal thing to walk around with some spit on your face.

"Goodnight then!" He managed to choke out before he dove into his bed-sheets and blew out the candle on his nightstand before Sirius could say another word.

Severus climbed into the dark Slytherin common room and made his way towards the stairs of his dormitory, when a dark figure on one of the couches stirred. Lucius Malfoy seemed to have fallen asleep while waiting to meet his in Severus opinion very blasé girlfriend. The blonde boy turned over and squinted at Severus' silhouette in the dark while grumbling:

"Narcissa…? Is that you, baby?" 

Severus made a face of utter disgust and snarled:

"No, you horny git, go back to sleep." An irritated sigh of disappointment and the retort of "Fuck you, Snape" was the last thing uttered in the common room before all went quiet again. 

Severus tied back his hair in a small tail before climbing into bed and blowing out his candle. One hell of a weekend, indeed… He thought bitterly and buried himself among green velvet pillows.

A/n: Press it, press the button! You know you want to… and if you don't… please!


	4. One Hell of a Potions Class

Some answers and thanks to my beloved reviewers:

Chess – Well, I reckon Sirius is a bit of jerk by nature. Don't get me wrong; I love him more than any other of the Harry Potter characters. He's just very protective of Remus, and has a very hard time understanding how Remus could ever want to help Snape.

Tmh – Thank you!!! Well, I don't know, I guess because I read a lot of J K Rowling it effects my writing.

Fate Bringer – Thanks! I thought that would be typical Remus, to keep his friends from too much trouble in a discreet kind of way.

Cez – Well, if you mean THAT prank… *smiles*, maybe, maybe not, I did come to my mind though, it would fit perfectly, wouldn't it?

Emily – I'm not trying to defend myself against every bit of constructive criticism I get, but as for the Severus' insults thing, I must say I don't picture Severus being a total brat just yet. He's pretty much just a lost sixteen-year-old who's working hard to keep his guard up. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this story contains only the events of Remus and Severus' complicated relationship, there for – this is the plot.

Rosaline – Thank you darling! That means a lot to me.

Narcissa – Hey, aren't we all perfectionists? *beams* It's okay, those errors bugs my ass as well, I'll try and fix them for you!

Bosquoito mosquoito – Ahh, I'm working, I'm working! Thanks for cheering me up!

Sugoi Neko Chan – Right now, I barely care either which… We'll see how it all turns out. Thank you for reviewing!

Ogre at seven am – hehe… I dig your nickname. We'll see about the slash though, maybe I'll keep it friendly, but hey, it depends on how many people convince me. *hint*

Note: As you remember from Snape's worst memory in book five, they had just finished off an exam in Defence Against Dark Arts. I decided that it took place on a Thursday, there for, these three first chapters took place on that Thursay and this chapter is Friday. They are still in the middle of the exams, except today I decided they would have a break and spend Friday in normal lessons and continue exams on Monday. 

The potions master had left the classrooms for the storage one floor above, and for once, this didn't bother young Severus Snape as much as it usually did. The potions teacher was head of Slytherin, and she often found great pleasure in telling the Gryffindors off for nothing, which was highly appreciated by Severus, but now as the class was left unsupervised he was able to glare as much as he wanted at the werewolf sitting in front of him.

He wasn't really sure on why he found this to be such a comfortable activity, he only knew his hate against this disgusting half-breed was slowly beginning to change into confusion. And frustration. He wanted to know why Lupin, of all people, had been acting nicer to him than anyone had ever done so far during his years in Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, the only one who seemed to notice Severus staring was Sirius Black, who was constantly throwing back glares at the Slytherin from their table. 

Severus got up and headed for the front to collect some more frog-fingers. As he passed the Potter-gang's table he noticed their potion was hissing dangerously while turning a darker shade of green. Remus Lupin was leaning over it looking both bewildered and quite concerned. Severus swallowed a biting remark and settled himself with an evil smile. Poor fools, the potion was supposed to be light blue and thick, obviously too many of the eagle feathers had been added before the boiling. 

Severus snapped back to reality as he forcefully bumped into Lily Evans.

"Out of my way, mudblood." He muttered and continued up to the front desk. As he turned around with another bowl of frog-fingers he saw Lily staring at him, looking both hurt and furious, and Potter, looking just furious.

Severus smelled the trouble, but decided to keep a low profile since they were in potions class; he wouldn't want to risk lowering his grade three days before the exam. Their potions master surely would be back soon, and there for Severus retreated to his desk and continued his work as if no one had reacted on his insult.

But James Potter didn't seem to think in the same lines.

"Hey, Snivellus!" The whole class silenced. Severus looked up from his cauldron slowly, sending the Potter-gang a death-glare. Sirius glared back. James was on his feet in no time.

"I said hey, SNIVELLUS! What makes you think you can go around insulting people you don't even compare to, huh?" 

Severus continued to glare at him for a moment and then returned to work as if nothing.

"Are you deaf or something?!" James yelled, and then he picked up one of the small knifes used for chopping and threw it straight at him. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" 

Severus barely ducked it, and the blade left a thin cut along his jawbone, spraying blood over his face and robes. 

Now the students closest to Severus and those sitting in the line of fire scrambled to their feet and backed off, looking terrified. Oral arguments were daily ritual between Potter and Snape in potions class, but this seemed to be going further. 

Severus silently touched his cheek with his pale fingers and watched the blood drip from them. The thickheaded idiot was going to regret that…

Severus jumped to his feet, withdrew his wand and hit Potter before he could react.

"Expelliarmus!" James flew backwards into the black board and hit the floor with an echoing thud. Sirius lunged at Severus and made him drop the wand. They both fell on top of the table, and before Severus knew it Sirius was holding his hand firmly in the almost boiling-hot potion in his caldron. Severus screamed in pure agony and tried to withdraw his hand, but Sirius had an iron-grip on his arm and he couldn't fight it.

"You'll pay for that!" Sirius growled, pushing Severus' hand deeper down into the potion. Severus struggled and gasped for breath as tears of pain was streaming down his face. "When I'm finished you won't be able to hold a wand properly enough to pass a single exam!" The pain was so fierce Severus' vision was starting to flutter, and his struggling slowly grew weaker.

Suddenly, someone attacked Sirius from behind, someone who was screaming something…

"STOP! Sirius let go!" Remus tugged at Sirius' shoulders and threw him off Severus with almost unnatural force. He then yanked Severus' hand out of the cauldron tried desperately to dry the potion off his hand with his sleeve. 

"Somebody get Pomfrey down here!" 

Severus panted, looking up into the auburn eyes of his once again saviour.

"He's passing out!" Remus growled while also trying to stop the blood-flow coming from his jaw.

"What?" Sirius called out in disbelief, and then things went quiet for Severus.

As he woke up at the hospital-wing, bandages soaked in ice-cold water was covering his right hand, and a trickling feeling was stinging across the left side of his face. He looked around and saw Remus, gathered around Potters bed along with Black and Peter Pettigrew. James was sitting up on his bed, and bag of ice pressed against his back head but otherwise looking quite alive. The four of them was in fact laughing and joking around about something, and James said something about heading down for dinner before Pomfrey got back to check on him. Sirius agreed and they all got up to leave. 

As Remus was moving his chair back against the opposite wall he caught eye of Severus stirring in his bed. 

"Oh look, Snivellus is coming around, the poor bastard. He really does look awful Sirius, I'm surprised he didn't fall into a coma!" As James said this to Sirius, the other black-haired animagus snarled.

"Ah come off it, Prongs, he got what he deserved, although if Remus hadn't stopped me I'm sure I would've killed the bloody git. Now let's go." 

They both strolled out the doors and Pettigrew was going to follow when Remus grabbed his shoulder.

"Peter," he whispered. "I'm going to stay and talk to Snape about something, tell them I'll be on my way down in no time, okay?" Peter looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're… staying to talk to Snape…?"

"Yes, no go on." Remus gave him a push out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Turning around, he saw Severus forcing himself to sit up, and his dark eyes glowed with tension as they took a moment to stare at each other from across the floor.

A/n: AAHHHHH, MY FINGERS!!!! You'll have to wait another day or two for now, and while I go and drown my fingers in an ice bucket, why don't leave my a nice review?

(Don't forget to write your e-mail address if you want to know when I update!)


	5. A Simple Proposition

It's all good! My fingers are as well as intact! You see, I wrote chapter 4 without stopping once, and updated it without even reading it through first. I'm a big moron, obviously. But it turned out okay I think. Reviewers! Love you!

Bosquoito – ew, ew, ew!!! Leave Pomfrey out of this! *hehe* Anyway, yes I'm quite aware of the fact that auburn describes both brown and red, I guess I just imagine Remus' eyes to have a reddish glow about them. Oh well.

Chess – yey! It's nice to know you'll read it either way, I'm terrified to make lots of readers disappointed when I decide about the slash.

Fuminshoshojo – Oh, *blushes violently* I know they're supposed to be fifteen, but let's pretend all their birthdays were early in the year! ;) I'll try and work on the details; I'm just an amateur writer with no patience actually… But I'll do my best! And hey, we all love gay men don't we? It's a mystery… they're simply just so… hot.

Emily – Well, I totally see your point. But that's exactly what I picture Severus being like as a teen. I guess not all readers can be satisfied with the same story, so don't go thinking I hate you because you give criticism, I never said I didn't need it. And another thing, I've not decided whether they're gay or not. If they are, they will not have figured it out yet anyway so… I'll keep typing yes, and trying.

Mg08 – Thank you very, very much! I'm glad you don't think my story's OOC.

Isis – hehehe… cool down, dear. I promise you I'll finish it.

Mizzlw – Ha ha, okay, should I change it into "I don't need some stupid half-breed to save my arse"?? I'd do that for you, just for the simple fun of it! *beams* And HEY, why does everyone who write long reviews end it with saying I must be bored reading it? I LOVE READING THEM! Take good care, hun.

A SIMPLE PROPOSITION

Severus pulled out a book from his school bag lying next to his bed and placed it in his lap, breaking eye contact with Remus at the door. He came to the conclusion he would be better off pretending as if he hadn't heard a word of what Remus had said to Pettigrew.

His beloved book was a think leather-bound volume filled with documents of the most rare potion-ingredients through time; something Severus could easily find interest in and at the same time be able to ignore the golden-haired boy who seemed to be closing in on his bed.

Remus stopped uncomfortably at the foot of his bed and bit his lip. He had seen Severus read that same book so many times he was sure the boy was staring at texts he already knew by heart. This only made it clear about how Severus was feeling about having a little chat at the moment, enemy to enemy. Great… But Remus was convinced he had little time before James or Sirius would turn up again dragging him out of there and setting Severus' bandages on fire on their way…

But as he opened his mouth to speak, Severus (who seemed to have studied him in the corner of his eye), cut him off.

"And what makes you think would I want to talk to you about anything?" Remus shut his mouth and lowered his eyes. Severus briskly returned to his book acting as if Remus had left the room.

The silence was getting thicker by every second, and Severus began to feel irritation boiling up inside him. He had obviously dismissed the brat! Why did he not leave? But Remus stayed put, as if waiting him out, fingering the footboard of the bed and occasionally blowing a strand of shining hair out of his eyes. Severus bit his jaw together hard enough to make his teeth crack, turned another page, and then shut the book with a snap that made the Gryffindor boy jump high.

"What is it that you want exactly?" He snarled, putting the book away and folding his arms over his chest (grimacing a bit over the pain in his hand while doing so).

"Um…" Remus made a small move to sit down on the foot of the bed, but Severus instantly sent him a deadly glare telling him not to even consider it. The Gryffindor shifted his feet a little and then scratched his neck, leaving his hair messy in the back, looking quite childish. Severus took a little pleasure in watching the other boy's apprehension. 

"Well… I thought, since I kind of… saved your ass again, you could - "

"Just hold on right there!" Severus interrupted, his face quickly turning flushed with anger. "I have never asked for any favours of yours! You may have saved your little inattentive friend Black of getting more than a month's detention, but as I see it you're not exactly taking on the job of a fucking guardian angel are you?!" Remus stared at him with wide eyes. Severus growled something under his breath to finish off, and then quickly reclaimed his book, wishing very much for the other boy to leave the room before he might start blushing over babbling his mind.

Remus raised his eyebrows and sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Now Snape, I'm not arguing with you." Snape sunk deeper behind his book, cursing himself for being the first one to loose his temper. "You see, despite what you're willing to call my actions towards you lately, I was actually planning on asking _you_ for a favour… in return."

Severus dropped the book in his lap and stared unkindly at him from under his dark brows.

"And what, if I may ask, would that favour be?" He snapped the word 'what' in a very Snape-like way that made the corner of Remus' much twitch slightly. He sat down on the bed, this time ignoring Snape's warning glare that instantly turned into the look of an axe-murderer.

"You know the potion-exam is at Monday, and I have to pass." He made a slight pause, as if waiting to see if Severus understood where this was headed. "I have only this weekend to study, and knowing our… dear… professor of potions, she won't let me off this easily. I need your help." Severus was now staring at Remus' hand that was lying dangerously close to his leg, as if still trying to understand the fact that this brat was actually _sitting_ on his bed.

But this was, believe it or not, beginning to catch Severus' interest. So the werewolf was asking him for help in potions… how utterly amusing. He leaned back on his pillow and let his lips curl upwards in an intimidating smile that made Remus twitch on his bed.

"You need my help for what…?" Remus pressed his lips together, making it perfectly clear he was not quite as amused by this situation as Severus.

"To study, I need you to go through with me everything we've been taught in potions this year." 

The Slytherin suppressed a chuckle.

"I don't know about that, that's quite a bit of work. Why would I sacrifice an entire weekend to sit in some dusty classroom with _you_ to make sure that _you_ pass the exam?" Remus didn't let his eyes move away from Severus' very superior gaze, but they both knew right now Severus was on top of the conversation. "I mean, the way I see it I owe you shit, and there's nothing saying I have to do this for you." But Remus wouldn't let him stay on top for long.

"Well, the question is not whether you have to do it or not, but _will_ you do it or not." 

Soft spot… indicating that a honourable man returns help if he is given it. Severus glared at him for another moment, then ripped the covers off his body and stood up.

"Fine," he snapped, while making it to a small table by the window, on which there was a vessel containing some ice water.

"I'll teach you." He poured himself a glass of the water, practically feeling the tickle of Remus' stunned look in his neck. He turned around to face the boy still sitting on his bed and nonchalantly took a sip of the cool water, blissfully letting it soothe his throat and take his mind off his burning hand. "I'll give you a lesson both Saturday and Sunday night, on the condition that you never ask anything of me again, _and_ that the next time you see Black you tell him to sod off and jinx his hair purple." Remus gave a snort-like laugh and said:

"You know I won't do that." 

Severus shrugged and put the glass down on the windowsill he was leaning against.

"A man can dream right?"  Remus got up and straightened his robes.

"So the deal's on then? If you teach me enough to pass the exam I might just give you something that'll help healing that hand of yours…" Severus arched an eyebrow and watched Remus reach the door of the infirmary and slide through it with admirable ease.

Severus let out a snort, followed by a chuckle, and grabbed the ice water vessel on his way back to bed. He laid down it with some difficulty caused by the soreness his back suffered from being thrown onto the desk by Sirius, and then, while letting a groan of heavenly pleasure, he stuffed his bandaged hand into the vessel. This weekend seemed to be bringing a whole new meaning to the word 'Hell'…

A/n: Oki doki guys, now I need you all to VOTE. Slash? Not slash? You don't need to give me reasons, just put the word "slash" or "not slash" at the end of your review. Thank you. Cheerios! 


	6. Lesson One: When heat goes too far

I cannot thank all of you one by one! But you all deserve my complete gratitude and adoration! THANK ALL SO MUCH! Some notes:

1, someone pointed out I still had some grammar to fix in my chapters and that I could find them myself, but I'm sorry to say I can't see them! THAT'S probably because English isn't my native language, I'm Swedish and I've learned basic English at school and the rest on free hand. I've now come to the point where I'm _better_ at writing in English than my English-teacher! So who can help me? I welcome you all to point out the errors of my grammar! 

2, a lot of people who voted slash seemed worried that I would make it into some stupid meaningless-sex story, or make ALL characters fall in love with each other or something. Fear NOT, I do have some taste, mind you ;) There will be no meaningless sex.

And I'm finally back on track, after suffering my greatest writer's block of my entire life. I – feel – like – dying. This isn't the only story I'm working on you see, and four days ago a very dear relative of mine called me up with some very… unpleasant news. There for, you've all been put on hold. I'm so sorry.

LESSON #1 – SATURDAY (I decided to cut the crap and go straight for the event you're all waiting to read about.)

Severus slumped back in his chair and frenetically pulled his hair back. 

"I am _amazed_, Lupin. I used to think potions was a fairly easy subject in which no student really could fail, but you have certainly proved yourself worthy of any potions-master's purest nightmare!" Remus blushed against his will, biting his lip nervously. He would have been happy to shoot back a retort, God knows he had quite a few in mind after spending only twenty minutes with Severus, but he knew for sure the results of his OWLs were lying in this cocky Slytherin's hands. 

It was nine-twenty at Saturday night; Severus had met up with Remus and shown him to a well-hidden dungeon where he had prepared a cauldron, books and ingredients for their lesson. Remus was quite surprised to find that Severus had taken a good amount of time to prepare this small and very informal little room. Severus obviously blamed it on the fact that he wouldn't want to be caught hanging out with a Gryffindor, and there for wanted to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. But Remus also sensed this boy in particular seemed to slightly enjoy teaching others in his favourite subject.

"Okay, okay, this is still fixable." Severus straightened up again and peered down inside the cauldron. "You just added the lizard-tails too quickly. You might be able to neutralise it with some water, just make sure it doesn't get thicker than this. Then turn up the heat a bit more, but DON'T let it start boiling, you hear me?"

"Whatever…" Remus sighed and added quite the amount of water, which made the potion hiss angrily. Severus grimaced but swallowed his comment; who knew how dangerous that werewolf could be under too much pressure…

"Now if you keep it hot enough, it'll turn green in a few minutes, don't – let – it – boil! Meanwhile you can scan through this chapter here…" He dumped a heavy book on Remus' lap and pointed. "I consider it to be of great importance."

Remus sighed even more heavily and heaved the book onto the table next to his cauldron and started reading. Severus found himself staring at the boy in lack of other activity. He rose himself and retreated to the back of the room, which was about ten feet away from the front of the room… It wasn't big, no, but it was acceptable. A desk and a few comfortable armchairs was nevertheless all they needed. Although he would've have appreciated a bit more space, to be able to hold his distance towards this boy a bit longer. Now he seated himself in a big, dark-purple armchair in the opposite corner of the desk and Remus. Sitting there Severus realised with great frustration the main space of his vision was still filled up by his apprentice.

Remus seemed not all too uncomfortable with Severus studying him, as he himself was too occupied studying page after page in this shockingly boring book. He was sitting crouched over the desk, the worn-out but yet quite graceful arch of his figure being lit up only by the faint flickers of the light beneath his cauldron. A soft frown on his face as small water-drops of condense from the steaming potion gathered on his brows, lips and eyelashes. The glow of the fire was mirrored in his squinting eyes, an the heat seemed to be making him flush, or it might have been the fact that he knew he was being studied. He threw one glance at Severus' face in the shadows a few feet away, and then muttered:

"See, I thought you would _show_ me how to pull off a perfect potion, not just order me around and watch me fail." 

Glad to have the silence broken by good-old-fashioned bickering, Severus grinned and answered:

"I bet you did. But no, my plan is simply to survey your work and give you orders on improvement. And to come and think of it, yes, I'm quite enjoying watching you fail." 

"Hmpf – maybe you should be our next potions teacher."

"Besides…" Severus went on, raising his voice in a fractious manner. "I'm _hurt_, remember? I can barely shop your frogs for you! You have your _friend_ to thank for that."

Severus waved his bandaged hand slightly and threw a few black hairs out of his face. Remus rolled his eyes and stopped reading, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on, stop being the drama-queen," (Severus' eyes darkened unmistakably), "Pomfrey managed to get the worst blisters off, you're fine!" But Severus snorted loudly.

"The abscess of those few blisters won't stop the pain you know, considering I can barely move my fingers and my skin is literally peeling off. It burns like hell, you have – no – idea." He growled. "I'm pretty convinced Black will get his way, I won't do well on any of my practical exams with this hand."

To Severus slight surprise, Remus stood up straight and crossed the small space between them. 

"Let me take a look at it, then." He muttered, kneeling in front of Severus' armchair. Severus did nothing but stare. He didn't even move when Remus carefully took his bandaged hand, although the pain made him twitch. He just sat there, slumped back with legs and arms spread and watched Remus starting to untangle his bandages ever so gently. 

Severus parted his lips slightly… and then let an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh dear… aren't you forgetting something…?"

Remus looked up from the floor and into his eyes, meeting them with a fairly anxious expression. 

"W- what?" He managed. His throat seemed to have gone completely dry. Severus arched an eyebrow suggestively, and Remus didn't dare to move an inch one way or the other; his hands lay frozen spread across Severus' burned palm. 

"I believe your potion might be boiling by now, _mister Lupin_."

Remus jumped to his feet and rushed over to his cauldron, from which sparks were flying. The second he had his face over it, it exploded in the resemblance of dashing fireworks, shooting sparks of angry red in all directions, nearly setting the poor Gryffindor's hair on fire. He jumped backwards and stumbled to the floor while desperately fighting the sparks off his face and arms. Severus was leaning over the side of his armchair, laughing his guts out. 

A/n: Amusing indeed… It's three o'clock in the morning; I'm not at my sanest. That's my excuse. But I enjoyed writing this, believe you me. I think I've earned your review… please…?


	7. Troubles of Prongs and Padfoot

Eh… I needed a break from all Harry Potter-issues of my life. A human can only dedicate herself to the same thing for a limited amount of time. So I cut my hair short as a boy and watched Fight Club over and over again. Far from the world of magic. Back again though.

Ogre at seven am – Hey, look at us two! We're writing acceptable fiction in a _foreign_ language! Be proud, I know I am. – FuminshoShojo – You flatter me! I'm so glad you noticed the thing about their first and last names; it means my tricks are working. – C6fan - *hugs back* - bosquito mosquito – thank you very much for the offer, but so far I'm still determined to make this on my own. I see all the errors you've pointed out, I've just missed them before. I'm just sloppy I guess. But you're adorably considerate to offer me your help! Sinical-Sarchasm – I love that you reviewed on every chapter. Your vote is added to the list, my friend!

"For I am but a fading scar, a dying _star_, oh noooo… won't you love me like last night or was that a DREAM!?! I know what you're thinking and I've seen what you've SEEN!!!" 

"SIRIUS! Will you please – shut – up!" James roared from behind the curtains of his four-poster. Sirius stopped mid-air in a silly pirouette and stumbled.

"What's up James? Don't tell me, you're studying potions, like every other bore downstairs who's making the common room look like a funeral reception!" James let out a sigh and glanced through a crack between his curtains to stare at his black haired friend.

"Well, you should be studying as well, the exam is tomorrow!" Sirius shrugged and crossed his arms defensively.

"Hey – I don't need to study, potions 's a piece of cake! Come _on_; let's do something _fun_ for once! Ever since Thursday you've been moping around about Evans telling you off, and you go to bed all too early! Let's think practically for a second, do you really _need_ EIGHT hours of sleep?"

James grunted and snapped the curtain shut again.

"You'd think I would, but it's hard to sleep when sharing rooms with a head-ache-producing song bird like you! What was that crap you were wailing on about anyway?!" Sirius slumped back on a bed and became surprisingly interested in his own fingernails.

"Nothing, really… no real song." 

"Well, that was quite obvious…" 

Sirius stood up and ripped the curtains aside and launched himself onto James' bed.

"PLEASE, come out with me, let's stalk Filch with your Cloak and lure him into that trapdoor we found last week!" James arched an eyebrow at Sirius and sighed. Sirius crawled up his legs and grabbed his T-shirt, making quite the drama-scene.

"I'm _withering_ away in _boredom_, Prongs! I can't stay in this tower all weekend!" James finally laughed and pushed Sirius' hand aside.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Padfoot, but Peter's off to the kitchen with my Invisibility Cloak, he probably won't be back for a few hours…" 

Sirius growled turned over on his back, shaking his black fringe out of his eyes. James studied his best friend lying next to him while turning a page in his potions-book. Then he smiled to himself. __

_When did we become this untameable, Sirius? _He could remember his first months on Hogwarts, being a terrified little first-year jumping out of everyone's way. Even Sirius seemed shy back then, always afraid to make a fool out of himself. Nowadays all they seemed to do was making fools out of themselves… in a good way of course. 

They were going to start their sixth year soon, and yet sometimes it felt as though they were stuck in third year. James sighed and turned his eyes back to the book in his lap, still much enjoying Sirius' company. Maybe it was just Lily who was starting to get to him with her nagging about growing up. Oh well…

Then yet, maybe things really were changing. Remus sure seemed changed. Peter didn't really count; he hadn't changed since first year. Sirius… well, Sirius seemed convinced he could outrun his whole education having fun and ignoring homework. James liked to think he was right.

"What's up?" Sirius' voice awoke James from staring bluntly at the middle of the page lost in thoughts.

"Hm?" That was about the only answer he could come up with after barely catching Sirius' question. 

Sirius turned over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I said what's up? You look troubled." 

James threw the book aside and slid down from the headboard, stretching himself out in the same level as Sirius.

"Do you…" He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think we're changing?" Sirius frowned, lips pouting from his chin being pressed against his palm.

"Say what?" James hesitated, and then decided to correct his question.

"Do you think Remus is changing?" Talking about someone else but themselves was always easier. Sirius seemed to find some bittersweet amusement in this question.

"Such fine surveillance, James…" He chuckled. James turned to look at him with great surprise.

"You think I'm right?" Sirius grimaced and leaned back next to James. This wasn't exactly something he wished to discuss.

"Of course he's changing; the little puny, withdrawn werewolf we picked up in first-year is actually starting to transform into a solid person. About time, no?"

James chuckled at the memory of the eleven-year-old pale little Remus standing in the corner of every corridor, staring at everything and everybody with his books clutched tight to his chest.

"Oh yeah I agree, but we've seen the true him for quite a while now… the nights at the Squeaking Barrel, I mean… we've pretty much seen every side of that guy. Nevertheless, you've got to admit he's attitude's been changing lately."

Sirius pressed his lips together and glanced at Remus' bed across the room, revealing and open book lying on top of the covers.

"Oh… I don't know… he's just a bit pulled back." James shook his head and bit his lip.

"Nah, it's something more than that, as if he's holding out on us."

Sirius mentally smacked himself on the forehead in frustration.

"Oh come on, James. He's just not like you and me…"

"But Thursday night he disappeared and returned without telling us a single thing, and last night as well, when he told us he was taking a walk and didn't come back until two hours later! I mean, what's that about?" Sirius drew his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." James threw a glance sideways at his friend and sat up, directly facing Remus' empty bed across the floor.

"And while we're on that, where's Moony tonight?"

"_Exam Emergency_." The heavy dungeon door clicked open, and Remus stepped through. To his light confusion, the room had changed since last night."

"Late as usual I see." Severus was sitting in his big purple armchair, placed at the centre of the room facing another armchair, both on top of a thick red carpet, and standing close to an open fireplace in the opposite wall of the entrance.

Remus looked around for a while at the dim room whose course of light came only from the whispering fire. Severus was for once not wearing black robes but a pair of faded jeans and a grey very old-looking T-shirt. Remus suspected it to once have been white. His wiry black hair was tied back in his neck, which left the harsh features of his square jawbone and hooked nose ever so exposed. He wasn't even looking up to acknowledge Remus' arrival; instead he had his head bowed over his favourite book recognised from the hospital wing.

"Are you coming in or what? Close the door behind you." 

Remus pushed the door back in locked position and made his way to the other armchair.

"What happened to the desk?" He asked curiously while seating himself across from Severus, who finally looked up and shut his book.

"We don't need it anymore. As for the slightly more pleasant environment, it is to make up for the slightly more _unpleasant_ part of your education."

A/n: Poor Remus, Severus is just always a step ahead of him! Oh well, this is what you get when taking private lessons with a Slytherin. I've got some interesting things planned for this lesson, so be sure to stay tuned for my next chapter! And while waiting, I must recommend reviewing as a terrific time-killer. 


End file.
